Serious Matters
by SnakesSolidButt
Summary: Someone's got serious matters to attend to. It's because of him that Ranma's at his current condition.


I'm still working on my current fanfic but I just really wanted to get this one done. So I have a few on going. I'm stuck on them right now but I'll get them up at some point. This will have references to things that happen in the manga and not the anime, and vice versa.

* * *

"I-I'M WHAT?" THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Ranma stared at the stick. It was very clear- the test had a plus sign- meaning positive. It could only have been because of one person- and he had to find him.

But how? He could be anywhere. Japan may not be a large country, but there was no way he could find him without a clue to where he was. _I'll have to wait for him to come back for another visit. When I see you, you're gonna get it!_

Lately, Ranma's been feeling very sick- and not the same feelings of illness as catching a cold, or a fleeting fever, or eating Akane's cooking. It lingered, and made him nauseous around food. In his time he spent as a girl, he had symptoms he never had before- moodiness, bloating, cramping, and tender, swollen breasts. He never stayed a female for long enough to ever have a period, but in the short time he did, he had more symptoms than he could ignore. As a male, he felt nauseous around food, something that not only never happened to him, but something he could not stand. He also felt fatigue, bloating and moodiness as a male as well. "It can't be *that*,"he told himself. "It can't be. But it can't... not be..." He thought back to the time he and that person spent some "special" time together. And now he had to find him- somehow.

* * *

Ryoga couldn't take it any longer. Ranma kept teasing him for fun, but even Ryoga's strength of character and resistance to temptation could no longer hold him back.

The way he found out Ranma becomes female in cold water was in an undignified way- Ranma's shirt was torn open right at the chest as they fought. She jumped at Ryoga for a kick in the head. As she did so, Ryoga got a faceful of her tits hanging out of her shirt. She was able to kick him on his head point blank as he was distracted, but the kick did nothing to faze Ryoga. The boobage did though. Later on, they were stark naked in the bathroom. Ryoga resisted and instead used the opportunity to attempt his revenge. They would later continue to fight- each other or together- with Ranma usually having to cross dress and sometimes somehow lose her top. Ryoga couldn't stand it anymore at Tongenkyou. "Come play with me Ryoga-baby," teased Ranma seductively, wearing a loose, wet tank, with her breasts almost fully exposed, covering only her nipples, and one shoulder strap had fallen off her shoulder. Sure, she also mocked him, right in front of Akane, but the presence of half naked women and Ranma's come ons were more than Ryoga could resist. When the women went missing- one by one- he took advantage of his time alone with Ranma while the others were searching. Ranma enjoyed it- more than she should. She didn't think she would, but she did. Ryoga's strength was one thing she couldn't deny was appealing. A martial artist always bettered himself in every possible way, physically in particular. In terms of skill, they were even, in speed, Ranma was faster, and in strength, Ryoga lead by a thousand fold. Ranma desired the ability to destroy walls and fell a tree with one punch, as Ryoga could. She had no idea her admiration for Ryoga's power would encourage attraction, and even affection, which would later cause her downfall.

No matter how much Ranma joked about being unattracted to Akane, it wasn't far from the truth. He found that he had deep affections for her, and she was cute, regardless of her masculine physique, brick-intelligence, childishness to match his, and tendency to be a nuisance and hindrance during battles. It wasn't true that he found her uncute, but he truly did find her unsexy. In his male form he had some admiration for his only rival, in his female form, he would feel passion that not only transcended his feelings for Akane, but also a fondness for his physical body. He denied these emotions fervently... until it all came surging through him after holding them back for so long. He and Ryoga were alone in the cabin, with Ranma in his female form, hoping she would attract the kidnappers. She teased Ryoga, which enraged him and caused him destroy the table, then attack her in a fury. There it was- his strength and raw power. Something in Ranma couldn't help but grow desire for him. Ranma took the opportunity to entice him, and as Ryoga mistakenly felt her breast, caved into his deepest inhibitions. As much as Ranma resisted his crazy lot of fiances and Ryoga held back his feelings for Akane, they were young teenagers stuck on an island with scantily clad women and raging hormones.

Ryoga came in for an attack. Ranma dodged, but only enough for his hand to graze her skin and rip her tank. Ryoga's hand making contact with her breast gave Ranma chills and a tingle in places that she'd never felt before. Ryoga, feeling the soft skin and firmness of the mounds, felt a shiver in his bones. He desperately tried not to stare at Ranma's exposed breast. They jiggled as she recovered her footing. They were at a draw. Neither wanted to make a move but both wanted more. It didn't matter anymore that his true form was a man. Ranma felt a heat whenever Ryoga was close by, moreso when he was angry. She could no longer suppress her desires for him. Like a dam bursting at a the pressure it could not handle, Ranma's lust aura erupted within her in an explosive burst. As for Ryoga, no matter how much he tried to hide it, she could clearly see his attraction to her female form. Ranma decided to egg him on. "Whatsa matter? Can't hit me, P-chan?"

"Enough with your shit, Ranma!" Ryoga snapped back and closed in for another attack.

"Why don't I make it easy for you!" Ranma swiftly jumped on Ryoga and wrapped her arms and legs around him as he advanced. Although this surprised Ryoga at first, the feel of Ranma's breasts pressed tightly against his chest pushed him over the edge. _This is it_ , thought Ranma. _Now's my chance._ Before Ryoga could react, Ranma shoved her lips onto his. Shocked at this, Ryoga pulled back. Wide-eyed and still resisting, he attempted to push Ranma off. But Ranma was persistent. "C'mon, Ryoga-baby, you've been staring at my jugs since volume 1! I know you want this too!" Ranma reached down his shorts. Ryoga couldn't take it anymore. Everything in his mind wanted to punch Ranma off and hit her with a barrage of attacks, yet everything in his body wanted to take her in his arms and ravage her. His will, strong as it was, was no match for his bodily desires. His hands trembled, his mind clouded over. It didn't matter anymore that Ranma's real body was male. With much hesitation, he stiffened and let his guard down. Ranma, sensing his surrender, seized him and did as she pleased.

...

No one must know... Ryoga felt shame and disgust with himself. "Akane will never forgive me... I need to save her... and redeem myself."

"That was fun." Ranma woke up refreshed. "He sure is rough in the sack." But she liked it that way. Still, it was time to be a full man again. He had his fun as a woman, but he wanted to be normal again. Time to find that brat prince.

* * *

A few days later he got his clue.

"Another souvenir from Ryoga!" Akane opened the box. "Specialties from Kanagawa... he's so nice!"

 _So he was or is in Kanagawa. Now I have a clue. That's not too far. Hmm. After he sends a souvenir from somewhere close by he usually ends up here a few days later. I'll have to find him in the forests in the south side._

.

.

.

Ranma couldn't wait for him to arrive at the Tendo dojo. He must be at the forest in the south by now. _I've got to find him!_ He ran frantically searching for his rival.

And there it was. The red tent. Now, where is he? "Ryoga? Ryoga!"

"What the hell are you doing here, Ranma?" Ryoga came from behind the surrounding trees carrying firewood.

"Ryoga... you bastard. You have some serious matters to answer to!"

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Remember that day... at Togenkyou? It's all your fault!"

"What about it? That time you went too far? That was your own doing! You initiated it and persisted!"

"You went along with it!"

"I'm not doing it again, Ranma, if that's what you're here for!"

"Oh, I'm here for more than that, Ryoga."

"Are you saying you want more, and this time a beating afterwards?"

"No... I want more... and to continue onwards."

Ryoga stared back with furrowed brows and wide eyes, incredulous. "Ranma... what the fuck is wrong with you? It was a one time fling. I was not in my right mind..."

"Ryoga. Can't you see?... I'M _PREGNANT_ WITH _YOUR_ BABY!"

Ryoga's skin grew pale, his body turned to rock.

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED?"

Ryoga's petrified body began falling apart.

* * *

...

Yes, people's bodies turn to rock and crumble in the manga when something traumatic happens. Don't ask how he's pregnant while male. He just is.


End file.
